An Emotional Birthday
by MaeFanfic
Summary: [KoKame] Petit OS en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Kazuya.


**An Emotional Birthday**

* * *

Installé confortablement dans son canapé, Koki commençait à s'assoupir. Un coussin sous sa tête, une couverture douillette sur lui, il ne pouvait rêver mieux. Il sentait les limbes du sommeil s'emparer de lui, pourtant ses pensées tournaient encore à mille à l'heure. Il venait d'écrire un tweet. Un tweet stupide qui pourrait lui causer des ennuis. Mais cela lui tenait à cœur. Pendant exactement 18 minutes, il avait hésité, pesant le pour et le contre. Au final, il avait envoyé au diable ses craintes et avait appuyé sur le bouton "tweeter".

Une vingtaine de minutes avaient passées depuis lors. Les réactions semblaient favorables, pourtant ce n'était pas celles de ses fans qui l'inquiétaient. Mais c'était trop tard pour regretter à présent. Et puis quel mal y avait-il à souhaiter l'anniversaire de quelqu'un avec qui il avait passé les 12 plus belles années de sa vie ? Ce n'était pas un contrat stupide qu'il avait signé qui allait l'empêcher de faire ça.

Il avait eu un peu de mal à s'y habituer au début, mais à présent, il appréciait cette liberté. Il commençait à avoir un point de vue différent sur tout ça. Un point de vue extérieur. Et des choses qui auparavant lui avaient parues normales, paraissaient à présent absolument stupides et démesurées. Il lui faudrait certainement encore du temps avant de gagner une indépendance totale. Aujourd'hui encore, il continuait à respecter certaines règles que l'agence lui avait imposées pendant plus de la moitié de sa vie. Il les respectait alors que rien ne l'y obligeait plus. Mais c'était ancré en lui. C'était une partie de lui dont il aurait du mal à se débarrasser.

Mais s'il était une chose de son passé qu'il refuserait toujours d'oublier, c'était ses anciens collègues. Surtout celui-ci en particulier. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de spécial entre eux. Un lien qui n'existait pas avec les autres. Il n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant, et ne le connaîtrait peut-être plus. Il s'était souvent demandé ce que ce lien représentait. De l'amitié ? De l'admiration ? De l'amour ? Il n'en savait rien, et n'avait jamais essayé de creuser le sujet.

Quand il faisait encore partie du groupe, tous les ans à cette même date, il allait le voir à l'improviste, emportant avec lui un petit quelque chose pour fêter l'évènement. Et quand il n'était pas là à cause de son travail, il le lui envoyait. Il n'avait jamais failli à lui souhaiter, pas une seule fois depuis qu'il en avait appris la date. Alors ce n'était pas cette année que cela allait changer.

Peut-être qu'il ne verrait pas son message. Peut-être qu'il en serait énervé. Tant pis. Il l'avait fait et se sentait en paix avec lui-même.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler de tout ça. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait sincèrement de cette situation. Mais le connaissant, il devait le détester. Après tout, lui-même s'était détesté pendant de longues semaines d'avoir ainsi fait souffrir ce groupe auquel il tenait tant. Son sentiment était plus partagé aujourd'hui. Après tout, on lui avait demandé de choisir entre sa famille et son travail. Quel homme sensé aurait choisi un travail si éphémère qu'il pouvait ne plus exister du jour au lendemain ?

Ce qu'il regrettait, c'était son départ. Il aurait aimé le faire autrement. S'excuser en personne auprès des fans, et auprès de ses collègues. Bien sûr il l'avait fait au cours de cette réunion qui avait marqué un tournant dans sa vie. Mais il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas assez. Il aurait aimé avoir l'autorisation de continuer un peu, quelques semaines ou même simplement quelques jours, le temps de faire ses adieux à cette vie.

Mais la décision avait été brutale. Il ne s'était sincèrement pas attendu à une telle extrémité. Il aurait pu subir une simple suspension, mais après tout peut-être qu'il avait un peu trop tiré sur la patience de l'agence. Une promesse de se tenir tranquille n'aurait rien changé, parce qu'il savait tout autant qu'eux qu'il serait amené un jour ou l'autre à recommencer. Et après toutes ces réflexions, il en était venu à comprendre que c'était mieux ainsi. Pour tout le monde. Et depuis, il allait mieux.

Il était à présent libre de réinventer sa vie, et le groupe pouvait continuer à monter encore et encore. Sans lui ils allaient devenir plus forts, plus influents. Ils l'avaient déjà montré et continueraient à le faire pendant longtemps. Et qui sait, peut-être un jour se retrouveront-ils sur un plateau télé ?

Il soupira et se recala un peu plus confortablement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, remarquant le nombre toujours grandissant de favori et de retweet que son petit message avait généré. Au moins il avait fait des heureuses, c'était déjà ça.

Il reposa son portable sur son ventre et passa ses mains sur son visage avant de les perdre dans ses cheveux fraichement coupés. La journée avait été longue et il serait certainement préférable qu'il aille se coucher maintenant.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il sursauta en entendant son téléphone sonner. Il le prit rapidement en main et regarda l'écran. Aucun nom ne s'affichait, simplement un numéro. Mais il avait la désagréable sensation de reconnaître ce numéro. Il hésita à décrocher, regardant la suite de chiffres clignoter devant ses yeux. Et si c'était lui, comme il le devinait ? Que lui dirait-il ? Il avait supprimé son entrée justement pour ne pas être tenté de l'appeler, et voilà que l'inverse se produisait. En y réfléchissant, il se sentait touché qu'il ne l'ait pas effacé de la mémoire de son téléphone….

La sonnerie continuait, encore et encore. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et décrocha. Il se redressa en position assise, amena le portable à son oreille d'une main un peu tremblante et attendit.

- Kokiiii ?

Cette façon si particulière de prononcer son prénom confirma sa suspicion. C'était lui. Et d'après sa voix, il semblait passablement ivre.

- Kame-chan ?

- Kokiiii, t'sais ce que j'suis en train d'faire ?

- Picoler ?

C'était étrange, comme s'ils étaient revenus à cette époque, comme si rien n'avait changé. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer cette sensation.

- Rooh c'est bon hein, c'est mon annisar.. anniser… enfin t'as compris.

- Tu devrais arrêter Kame-chan, soupira-t-il, sachant que le combat était perdu d'avance.

Quand il commençait à boire, Koki savait qu'il n'arrêterait que lorsqu'il serait ivre mort. C'était sa façon à lui de se déconnecter du travail. Ce n'était pas vraiment sain, mais que pouvait-il dire ? Il n'avait aucun droit sur lui.

- Aloors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Quesque j'fais ?

- J'en sais rien, dis-le moi.

- Tu t'rappelles la bouteille d'vin qu'tu m'as offerte l'année dernière ?

Que oui il s'en souvenait, un grand cru de vin français dont il avait oublié le nom, une récolte de 1986. Il l'avait payée une petite fortune, mais ne lui avait jamais avoué sa valeur. Son sourire éclatant en la recevant lui avait suffi pour oublier le trou dans son compte en banque.

Un rire éméché coupa court à ses réminiscences.

- Bah il en reste plus beaucoup…

- Tu l'as bu tout seul ? s'inquiéta Koki.

- Ouaip, répondit fièrement Kazuya.

- Kame-chan, tu devrais arrêter maintenant tu ne crois pas ?

- Ah non ! Il en reste encore un peu, je dois la finir compl…. complimen… en entier.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, ponctué par des bruits de déglutition, puis un son de bouteille en verre reposée un peu brutalement sur une surface en bois.

Le silence se prolongea encore, et Koki cru un instant qu'il avait finalement perdu conscience. Mais la voix qui reprit avait soudain un sérieux déconcertant. Il semblait avoir décuvé d'un coup.

- Koki ?

- Hm ?

- J'ai vu ton tweet.

- Oh ?

Il se sentit un peu stupide sur le coup, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Hmm… j'suis un p'tit _stalker_ ! reprit Kazuya de sa voix éméchée.

Mais le sérieux repris aussitôt.

- Merci de ne pas avoir oublié.

- Comment tu veux que j'oublie ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pensais… je pensais…

- Tu pensais que j'allais tirer un trait sur mon passé et vous oublier ? Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, se défendit Koki. Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier.

Il avait avoué ces derniers mots dans un murmure, mais il savait qu'il les avait entendus. Il se sentait soudain mélancolique. Triste même. A cet instant il n'avait qu'une envie, aller chez lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

- Koki ?

Il ne se lasserait jamais de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom, même si les larmes dans sa voix ne lui échappèrent pas.

- Tu me manques Koki… Je veux te voir.

Il lutta contre ses propres larmes, cherchant la force en lui pour ne pas craquer.

- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

- J'm'en fou, j'veux que tu viennes.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux Kame, tu dis ça parce que tu as trop bu.

- Non, ça fait longtemps que je le pense. Je suis tellement seul sans toi…

- Ne dis pas ça, tu as les autres.

Oui il avait les autres. Si quelqu'un devait se plaindre, c'était lui, qui se retrouvait tout seul. S'il n'avait pas été si bien entouré, par sa famille et ses amis, il aurait certainement réagi plus mal, plus durement. Il savait qu'il n'était pas passé loin de la dépression les premiers jours, lorsque personne n'osait encore le contacter. Sans sa famille, il aurait pu mal tourner…

- C'est différent avec les autres, argumenta Kazuya. Ils ne sont pas toi.

- Je suis désolé. Pardon de te faire subir tout ça, s'excusa-t-il sincèrement.

Il s'en voulait vraiment de le faire souffrir ainsi. Parce qu'il était quelqu'un qui ne méritait que le bonheur. Il avait toujours tout fait pour qu'il garde le sourire même dans les situations les plus désespérées. Son Kame-chan n'était pas quelqu'un qui devait pleurer, être triste. Avec la vie qu'il menait, tout ce qu'il méritait était du bonheur, de la joie.

Une pause lui appris que son ami devait chercher quoi répondre à ça. Il devait être partagé en deux. Un côté de lui devait approuver ses excuses, penser qu'elles étaient justifiées et bienvenues. Mais un autre devait penser qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser, que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait.

- Arrête de t'excuser Koki. Tu l'as déjà fait, c'est fini maintenant. Tu sais, je t'en ai voulu. Je t'en ai vraiment voulu au début.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était une chose de le savoir au fond de lui, c'en était une autre de se l'entendre dire de vive voix.

- Et puis j'ai essayé de me mettre à ta place, et j'ai réalisé que j'aurais peut-être fait pareil. Alors… je ne t'en veux plus Koki. D'accord ? C'est du passé tout ça, oublions tout.

- Où tu veux en venir Kame ? Je suis touché que tu penses ça, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, mais je n'arrive pas à te suivre là…

- Je veux te voir.

La voix était presque impérieuse et elle le fit tressaillir.

- On ne peut pas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, soupira-t-il.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui…

- Koki je veux vraiment…. J'ai besoin de te voir…

Les larmes avaient repris de plus belle. Il semblait désespéré et il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait longtemps.

- Koki… S'il te plaît… juste… juste ce soir ?

Son ton était à présent suppliant. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ça. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il avait toujours été son point faible. Finalement, il abdiqua.

- Tu es chez toi là ?

- Oui. Tu vas venir ?

L'intonation exprimait maintenant de la surprise, et de l'espérance.

- Hm. Donne-moi une demi-heure.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Et surtout ne bois plus, ajouta-t-il.

- Merci.

Il émit un petit grognement approbateur avant de raccrocher. Ce dernier mot murmuré avec tant de soulagement lui avait provoqué un frisson. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait, en tout cas il fonçait droit dedans.

Non seulement il risquait des représailles pour lui, mais aussi pour Kame. Lui n'avait plus rien à perdre, hormis peut-être ce qu'il était en train de construire pour revenir sur le devant de la scène. Mais les gens avec qui il travaillait à présent n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser intimider. Et si c'était une question d'argent, il en avait encore suffisamment.

Kame par contre risquait gros. Il y a quelques mois, il aurait balayé ces inquiétudes en se disant qu'il rapportait bien trop d'argent à l'agence pour qu'ils le virent, mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Finalement, il décida que tant que l'agence n'en entendrait pas parler, tout irait bien. Il se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires, enfila un sweat puis revint dans son salon. Après avoir passé un manteau et éteint les lumières, il sortit dans le couloir sombre et vide menant à son appartement.

La circulation étant peu dense à cette heure avancée, il arriva 25 minutes plus tard au pied de l'immeuble de Kazuya. Il y était déjà venu quelques fois, mais ne pensait honnêtement pas y revenir un jour. C'était un endroit agréable, simple et tranquille.

Rapidement, il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, puis dans l'ascenseur. Il avait hâte d'arriver, mais en même temps il ressentait une certaine appréhension. Cela faisait déjà cinq mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Cela pouvait paraître court, mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Il avait déjà cette impression de ne plus être dans le même monde. De ne plus avoir le droit de le côtoyer. C'était une impression étrange et un peu déconcertante. Et tout à coup, il comprit un peu mieux ce qu'une fan pouvait ressentir en rencontrant son idole.

Après être arrivé à l'étage qui abritait l'appartement de son ami, il combla la distance restante en quelques grandes enjambées. Il s'apprêtait à frapper contre le panneau de bois lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était entrouvert. Intrigué et vaguement inquiet, il le poussa lentement et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Kame ? Kame c'est moi !

Il attendit quelques instants en tendant l'oreille, mais n'ayant aucune réponse, il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il retira rapidement ses chaussures puis avança dans l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, quelques lumières douces allumées ici et là lui permirent de découvrir la fameuse bouteille de vin posée sur la table basse. Mais aucune trace de Kazuya. Il renouvela son appel, mais sans plus de résultats. Il avança alors dans la pièce et soudain, il l'aperçut. Il était étendu au sol, sur le ventre, immobile.

En quelques secondes il fut à ses côtés et fut soulagé en entendant une respiration un peu forte, à la limite du ronflement. Totalement ivre, il avait dû s'affaler à terre et ne plus avoir la force de se relever, et s'était endormis ainsi.

Koki retira alors son manteau et le déposa sur le canapé en cuir noir. Sans effort, il retourna ensuite son ami avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il était si léger. Il ne savait pas combien de poids il avait perdu pour son dernier rôle, mais la différence était saisissante. Pas étonnant qu'une bouteille de vin l'ait saoulé à ce point.

Il entra dans la chambre après quelques instants et le déposa doucement sur son lit. Mais il aurait très bien pu l'y jeter qu'il n'aurait pas plus réagi. Il semblait dans un état semi-comateux et il se demanda s'il avait au moins mangé quelque chose avant de descendre sa bouteille d'alcool.

Après avoir allumé la lampe de la table de chevet, il parvint à le glisser sous sa couette sans le réveiller. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et lui servit un verre d'eau. Il en aurait besoin à son réveil. Revenant dans la chambre, il découvrit qu'il s'était replacé dans son sommeil. A présent allongé sur le côté, une main repliée sous sa joue, il dormait aussi insouciant qu'un nouveau-né.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Koki à cette vision, et il s'agenouilla à côté du lit pour se trouver à son niveau.

- Dans quel état tu t'es mis…, soupira-t-il.

D'un geste tendre, il replaça quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça, mais sachant qu'il était peut-être dans cet état à cause de lui le faisait culpabiliser un peu. Ce n'était pas vraiment une façon très agréable de passer un anniversaire.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa son visage, passa sur ses joues creusées, puis sur les cernes nettement visibles sous ses yeux fermés. Il paraissait épuisé. Koki n'aimait pas trop le voir travailler autant, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le supporter. Mais il savait qu'il était comme ça. Son travail c'était sa vie. Et il avait dû s'y jeter encore plus après les évènements de l'année dernière.

Il soupira et s'installa un peu plus confortablement. Il savait que la prudence lui dictait de s'en aller, mais il ne pouvait s'y résigner. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, et maintenant qu'il était là, sous ses yeux, il voulait en profiter. Graver cette image dans sa mémoire.

Il resta de longues minutes à l'observer, perdu dans ses pensées, se remémorant les moments les plus marquants de son passé commun avec lui. Et il ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'éclat de ces yeux noisette qui le regardaient en retour. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il bougea sa main, venant la placer sur la sienne reposant sur le matelas, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était réveillé.

Aucun ne brisa le silence pendant un long moment, puis Koki, soudain gêné et intimidé, pris la parole.

- Tu devrais boire un peu, conseilla-t-il. Tu as de l'aspirine ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Dans la salle de bain, répondit simplement Kazuya.

Sans un mot de plus, il se releva et partit en chercher. Il sentit le regard de son ami sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte.

Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, dans le placard au-dessus du lavabo, puis revint dans la chambre. Entre temps, Kazuya s'était recalé et avait fermé les yeux.

- Hé, murmura-t-il pour attirer son attention. Tu devrais prendre ça avant de te rendormir.

Les paupières se rouvrirent et un léger hochement de tête l'informa qu'il l'avait entendu.

Il l'aida à se redresser et s'assoir dans son lit, calant son oreiller dans son dos. Il s'assit ensuite sur le rebord du matelas et lui tendit le verre d'eau contenant le médicament.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il ensuite doucement en reprenant le verre vide.

- Hm, juste la tête qui tourne un peu.

Son ami marqua un temps d'hésitation, puis reprit.

- Merci d'être venu.

- Je te devais bien ça, répondit-il.

Il baissa la tête, soudain incapable de le regarder en face. Toutes les émotions, tous les sentiments contre lesquels il se battait depuis cinq mois revenaient en force. Il sentait les larmes monter dans ses yeux et la culpabilité atteindre des sommets inégalés.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé.

Sa voix craqua et il baissa encore un peu plus la tête sous le poids des remords.

- Koki, relève la tête.

Sa voix à lui était ferme.

- Regarde-moi Koki.

Une main sous son menton le força à l'écouter. Et lorsqu'il croisa enfin son regard, empli de tendresse et de compréhension, il ne put plus retenir ses larmes.

- Tu n'as plus à t'excuser, je te l'ai déjà dit, continua Kazuya. Viens là…

Il se pencha vers lui et d'une main derrière la nuque, l'attira à lui. Koki se laissa faire et tomba dans cette étreinte chaleureuse. Il enfouit son visage contre son épaule et laissa toute sa culpabilité s'échapper de ses yeux.

La main sur sa nuque remonta dans ses cheveux, le pressant encore un peu plus contre son corps. Kazuya se laissa ensuite retomber doucement le long de son oreiller, entrainant avec lui Koki. Celui-ci se recala et colla son oreille contre son torse, juste au niveau de son cœur. La mélodie qui s'en échappait le calma petit à petit.

- Ça va aller, murmurait Kazuya. Ça ira mieux après.

Sa main peignant doucement ses cheveux était tellement agréable. Il reprit ses esprits assez rapidement et se trouva un peu stupide d'avoir craqué. Embarrassé, il ne bougea pas, appréciant simplement de suivre à chaque respiration les mouvements du corps contre lequel il était pressé, respirant cette odeur qui l'avait toujours apaisé et qu'il avait toujours aimée.

- Ça va mieux ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis, réalisant la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, il se redressa. Il souhaitait mettre de la distance entre lui et Kazuya, mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire. Une nouvelle fois, il se pencha vers lui et bientôt, ils furent si proches que leurs fronts se frôlèrent.

Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau, son parfum qui les entourait comme d'un cocon protecteur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il se sentait perdu et n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Il était venu ici pour consoler Kazuya et s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais au final les rôles s'étaient inversés. A nouveau, la pensée qu'il devrait partir immédiatement traversa son esprit. Mais ils étaient si proches. Si proches.

Relevant les yeux, il plongea dans ceux de Kazuya. Ils contenaient une lueur intense à cet instant. Comme un feu couvant prêt à se propager. Son regard alternait entre ses propres yeux et ses lèvres, et Koki se surpris à en faire autant. Il avait tellement envie de combler cette distance infime. De poser sa bouche contre la sienne. Il avait souvent eu cette envie par le passé, sans vraiment la comprendre, mais il avait toujours réussi à la réprimer. Mais ce soir il ne sentait pas avoir cette force.

Finalement, ce n'est pas lui qui prit la décision. En un clignement de paupière, des lèvres chaudes se retrouvèrent pressées contre les siennes. Son cerveau se déconnecta aussitôt. C'était tellement chaud, agréable, qu'il ne réagit pas, ne répondit pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, la pression disparut. Il sentait le regard de Kazuya sur lui, un regard scrutateur, peut-être même surpris de son manque de réaction.

Alors aussitôt, Kazuya recommença. Le baiser dura un peu plus longtemps, mais resta toujours aussi chaste. Et Koki ne réagit toujours pas. Il ne savait plus. Il avait envie d'y répondre, mais en même temps il craignait les conséquences. Il ne voulait pas causer plus de problème que ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Et tout au fond de lui, il savait que s'il commençait quelque chose avec Kazuya ce soir, ils n'auraient de toute façon aucun avenir ensemble.

- Koki ? supplia Kazuya, impatient.

Mais il était sa faiblesse. Depuis toujours. Comment ne pouvait-il pas craquer ?

Il dut voir l'hésitation dans son regard, le petit vacillement dans sa volonté, car il sortit sa dernière carte, son arme fatale. Une moue adorable, à croquer. Une moue qui faisait battre son cœur à toute allure. Et il le savait.

Reconnaissant sa victoire, Kazuya initia un nouveau baiser, et cette fois-ci, cette fois-ci Koki répondit. Leurs lèvres glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, s'attrapèrent et se relâchèrent. Un violent frisson secoua Koki. C'était tellement bon. Bien mieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer toutes ces années dans la sécurité de son cerveau.

Bientôt, une langue vint quémander un passage, qu'il autorisa en une fraction de seconde. Et là les sensations se décuplèrent. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il était sûr qu'il allait exploser, ou s'arrêter. Les mains de Kazuya caressaient ses cheveux, son dos. Il était perdu. Son Kame-chan l'avait pris au piège et jamais il ne pourrait s'en échapper.

A nouveau, Kazuya les entraina sur l'oreiller, et Koki en profita pour s'installer plus confortablement. Il s'allongea contre lui et s'abandonna complètement dans l'échange passionné.

A bout de souffle, ils finirent par se séparer et le sourire éclatant que Kazuya lui offrit à cet instant lui fit chavirer le cœur. Après tout, peut-être que ce lien qui les unissait était bien de l'amour.

- Joyeux anniversaire, souhaita-t-il alors.

- Merci, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu m'aies jamais fait.

Le compliment semblait sincère et Koki se sentit rougir un peu. Mais un nouveau baiser rapide coupa court à sa gêne.

C'était agréable, il aimait ça et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne l'avait jamais espéré, mais ce déroulement assez inattendu le laissait perplexe. La situation aurait été différente, cela se serait déroulé plus tôt dans le temps, il en aurait été incroyablement heureux. Avoir la possibilité de côtoyer de si près cet homme qu'il adorait semblait comme une bénédiction. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, tout les séparait. Ils se voyaient ce soir alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas le droit. L'interdiction se lèverait dans sept longs mois et il savait qu'il serait imprudent qu'ils se revoient entre temps. Alors qu'allaient-ils devenir s'ils continuaient ainsi ?

- S'il te plaît ne dis rien, demanda Kazuya.

Il semblait avoir compris ses inquiétudes.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable Kazuya…

- Je sais. Mais je refuse de te laisser partir. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'aurais dû faire ça, trop longtemps que je me retiens. Mais je n'ai plus envie de me retenir Koki. J'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai compris que je ne tiendrais jamais le coup sans toi. Laisse-moi faire partie de ta vie. S'il te plaît…

Du pouce, il essuya tendrement une larme qui s'était échappée de ces yeux noisette. Son Kame-chan avait besoin de lui, mais comment pourrait-il le protéger en étant si loin de lui ?

- Koki ? S'il te plaît essaye avec moi. On peut le faire.

Il soupira et posa son front contre le torse de Kazuya. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. Il passait dans sa tête toutes les possibilités, tous les risques, mais aussi tout ce que cette relation pourrait lui apporter, leur apporter à tous les deux.

- On pourra se voir de temps en temps, se téléphoner, jusqu'à ce jour où plus rien ne nous empêchera de nous voir…

Un sourire nerveux étira ses lèvres. Kazuya avait pris l'apparence du petit diable sur son épaule, du petit diable qui prenait le dessus sur le petit ange de la raison.

- Je vais me procurer un nouveau téléphone, un que l'agence ne connaîtra pas. Et je continuerais à faire comme si je te détestais. Et on se donnera rendez-vous loin d'ici où personne ne nous trouveras… Koki…

Le petit ange disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

- Ok… ok tu as gagné, abdiqua-t-il en relevant la tête.

L'espoir se lisait dans les yeux de son ami… ou plutôt de son petit-ami. C'était bien ce qu'ils étaient à présent non ?

- On a bien réussi à tenir cinq mois sans se voir ni se parler, alors qu'est-ce que sept mois ?!

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis un nouveau baiser. Oui, il ne savait pas ce qui les attendait, mais Koki était prêt à essayer. S'ils restaient discrets, ils avaient tout à gagner et rien à perdre. Et même si le risque n'était pas nul, Kazuya était décidé à le prendre. Et il le suivrait. Parce qu'il était sa plus grande faiblesse.


End file.
